Help me, Piper
by The Writer Forever
Summary: Piper and Leo are best friends. When Leo s father dies, Leo is heartbroken and Piper tries to be there for him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**HELP ME, PIPER**

Chapter 1: Death of Leo s father

Piper was helping to Grams in garden when scream broke silence:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Piper looked to house across the street; it was house where her bets friend Leo lived with his parents and his younger sister Catherine. Piper had a secret crush on Leo, but she lost hope that they will ever become a couple.

"Grams, it is Mrs Wyatt s screaming!", said Piper in panick and two of them ran across the street.

It was unlocked so they quickly came in.

Leo s mother Linda was kneeling on the floor beside body of Fred, Leo s father. He was not moving. Leo held crying Catherine in his embrace. He was frozen

"Linda!", Grams ran to her friend "Linda, what happened?"

"Penny…Fred…he is dead…", sobbed Linda.

Penny checked for Fred s pulse. On her face, Piper saw it was true.

"Piper", said Grams "Call doctor."

Piper quickly ran to phone and called doctor. Catherine ran to her Ma and they hugged each other, crying aloud.

Piper turned to see Leo. He was frozen, his face was like stone.

"Leo", she came toward him.

Hearing that dear voice, Leo felt something broke inside him. Tears came to his eyes and he started to sobb. Piper hugged him tightly. Tears appeared in her eyes , too.

"Piper", whispered Leo, hugging her more and more tightly "Help me, Piper…Please, do not leave me…"

"I am here, Leo. I am here", she tried to comfort him.

"Do not leave me, Piper, do not leave me…", he cried.

Piper looked to him and wiped his tears away.

"I will not. I will never leave you, Leo. Come here", she hugged him again, let him cry…

In that moment, doctor came and phoebe, Prue and Victor showed up behind him.

Doctor checked Fred and slowly put stetoschope down.

"I am sorry", he gently said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Catherine. Piper felt how Leo buried his face in her hair like he wanted to escape from cruel reality…

Doctors took Fred and Victor approached to Linda:

"Linda, you all come to sleep at our place tonight. You should not be alone, neither you, neither children. Penny and me will check what is needed for funeral."

Linda looked to her and Fred s dear friend.

"Thank you, Victor", she whispered through tears.

Catherine slept in Phoebe s room cause two of them were best friends, Linda slept at Prue s room and Leo slept in Piper s room.

Piper lay down on other bed, but in the middle of night, Leo s screams woke her up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Leo. Piper was awakened in a second and ran toward Leo. Everybody appeared at doors.

"It is okay, I got it", said Piper to them "Go back to sleep, I will handle this."

"Are you sure?", asked Victor. Piper nodded and everybody left the room.

Piper sat next to Leo and hugged him. He cried and creid, could not stop.

"Piper, do not leave me", he sobbed.

"I am here, Leo", she kissed his hair "I am not going anywhere."

He buried his face in her beautifull long brown hair. Piper held him tightly and swung a bit.

"Sssshhh", she whispered "All will be fine, sssshhh", she wiped his tears away and continued with swung and comforting him. After few minutes, he stopped with crying and Piper said:

"Try to get some sleep", she laid him down and put blanket on him "I am here, do not worry."

"Thank you", he whispered and closed his eyes.

It was 10:15 when Piper got up from bed. Leo was still sleeping so she went out of the room as quiet as she could and went to the kitchen. Phoebe was alleardy there, making Nes – coffee.

"Honey, you look like hell!", said Phoebe with concern "Are you okay?"

"No", replied Piper "I did not had much sleep last night. Leo was waking up from nightmares and he is in terrible condition."

Phoebe nodded with understanding. She handed finished Nes – coffee to Piper.

"What about you?", asked Piper.

"I will make another one for myself. You need it more than I do", said Phoebe, taking another cup.

"Thanx, Pheebs", said Piper, taking a sip of delicious coffee "How is Catherine?"

"She slept peacefully. But, from tears, she could not fall asleep until 2 o clock", said Phoebe with concern. Piper sighed and quietly said:

"I can not believe that Mr Wyatt is dead."

"Tell me about it" agreed Phoebe. They were drinking coffee in silence.

"I should rang school", remembered Phoebe. Piper nodded. As Phoebe left the kitchen, Piper stayed alone in the kitchen drinking her coffee when she heard steps. She turned around and saw Catherine. Piper rose from her chair and ran to hug her friend.

"Hey", she said, stroking Catherine s hair"How are you holding up?"

"I am trying to hold up…", whispered Catherine.

Piper looked to Catherine s eyes.

"Cathy, you are not alone. Remember that. I know how hard it is to loose one parent."

Catherine nodded:

"I know. Thank you, Piper…I miss him terribly…", she bursted to tears "Remember how he teached us to play basketball while Leo was dying of laugh watching two of us 'playing' ? "

Piper s eyes waterened to that dear memory from childhood and she nodded. She loved Fred Wyatt like he was her uncle and she liked to talk to him. He was always worried for Leo, and whenever he, cathy and Linda could not reach Leo, they would call Piper to help them. Once, Leo had fight with his Dad and nobody could not resolved it! They were not talking for three days! Cathy and lInda tried to help, but without success. That is when Fred called Piper. They were walking behind house and talked. She still remembered what Mr Wyatt told to her:

"_I can not be in fight with Leo, but he is so stubborn and can not see that I only wish good for him. Please, Piper, talk to him, I know that you can reach to his brain and heart. He loves you very much, he will listen to you."_

And, he was right; Piper had a talk with Leo and he made things up with his father. Piper was remembering that conversation while everybody else got up and had breakfast in silence.

Leo was sitting beside Piper, but did not touched his meal.

"Leo", whispered Piper, taking his hand in her hand under the table. Leo looked to her with his eyes full of tears. Piper s heart broke "You have to eat, leo", she whispered "You have to."

He shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"I can not , Piper. I can not", he whispered through tears and got up and ran outside. Catherine followed him. They fell in each other s embrace, crying. Piper followed them, but when she saw them, she stepped back, giving them privacy. They had to cry it out.

Later that day, Leo was sitting alone in Piper s room when he heard knocking on doors.

"Come in", he exclaimed.

Doors opened and Piper came in, caring dishes.

"I have made your favourite meal. And I do not want to hear that you will not eat it."

Leo gave weak smile to her.

"Thank you, Piper", he whispered.

"You are welcome", she replied , putting dishes on bed in front of Leo. And he did ate.

After he finished, Piper left dishes on little table. She looked to her friend. His eyes went outside the window, to his house.

Piper came closer and sat beside him, taking his hand in her hand. He squeezed her hand and she heard him whisper:

"I do not know how will I live without him…"

"Come here", she hugged him tightly.

"Ma and Cathy need me…", he whispered in her hair "And I feel like I am broken to million pieces…", Leo sobbed.

"Leo, it is okay to grief. You have to grief. And you are not alone", she looked to him and wiped his tears away "I will always be here for you when you need to talk to someone or to cry on someone s shoulder…"

"Thank you, Piper", he said through tears "It means a heaven to me…", he hugged her again.

Catherine and Leo were holding Linda through whole funeral. In those two days, she had lost pretty much weight.

Catherine was also weak and pale, she became deadly quiet from the funeral. That happy and smiling girl did not exist anymore. She also lost so much weight and barely talked.

When someone would look to Leo, it would seem that he is the strongest now in his family. But, Piper knew what kind of struggle was inside him. He was heartbroken cause of his father death, but also much worried for his mother and his sister…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You are not alone

Whole moth passed since Fred Wyatt left his beloved ones. Linda still could not touch his things, she did not allowed to anybody to drink from his cup or to touch the brush he left in room… She was living like a ghost, did not ate and soon ambulance came again in front of Wyatt s house. They took Linda to hospital, but during the travel, she got heart attack and closed her eyes forever… Only month and half after their Dad s death, Catherine and Leo buried their Ma, too. Leo took everything on himself; he found a job, cared for house, bought food… But, Catherine was totally down. She was just sitting in her Ma s rocking chair at the porch, staring at the distance…

Often, when Catherine would fall in unrestless sleep, Leo would sit on window of his room and looked to the sky. Tears would came alone, but he fought against them by looking to Piper s window. She feeded him with strength, he liked to watch her teasing with Phoebe as they would work in garden. She was his light at the end of a tunnel, sunshine in his darkness…

Phoebe often came to take Cathy outside and soon Leo s sister was back to life. She even found a boyfriend, Phoebe s best friend Richard.

One evening, when they had dinner, Catherine told to Leo:

"Leo…I need to talk to ya…"

Leo looked to his sister.

"What is it, Cathy? Is something wrong?", he asked with worry.

"No", said Catherine with small smile "Actually, it is a wonderfull news…", she looked to Leo "You will become an uncle!"

Food stopped in Leo s throat and he started to cough.

"What?", he could not believe it. A smile showed up on his face. Catherine nodded:  
"Yes…and Richard asked me to marry him!",

Leo jumped from the chair and ran to hug his sister.

"Cathy, congratulations! That is wonderfull!", said Leo with first smile in a past few months "We will decorate a room for baby…"

Cathy s face got serious.

"No…see…Richard got a job in New York…and he accepted it…"

Leo felt his heart broke, but he did not wanted to show it to Cathy and ruin her happyness.

"I am sooo happy for you, little sister", he whispered, hugging her.

Piper was working in P3, serving costumers and chatting with them. She looked through crowd and could not believed with her eyes when she saw Leo!

"Melanie, take over my orders", said Piper.

"Sure thing, Pipe", said Melanie, taking beers from the fridge.

Piper went through crowd and wawed to Leo. He saw her and went toward her.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise!", she greeted him with smile, but only reply she got was a weak smile. Piper got serious in a moment.

"Leo? What is wrong?", she asked with worry.

"Cathy is moving away", he whispered , his voice shivered.

Piper took his hand.

"Lets go to my office", she lead him through crowd and toward her office. She opened doors and let him in.

"Sit down", she told him and sat next to him "Tell me everything."

"Richard asked her to marry him. They will have a baby."

"Leo, but that is wonderfull! Congratulations! They will just find their own home, you will see them often…"

"They are moving to New York", he whispered.

"What!", Piper could not believe. Leo nodded.

"Pa died, Ma died", he quietly said "Now, Cathy is leaving and…", he looked to Piper "Do not get me wrong, Piper, I am happy for Cates…Richard brought her back to life. But, I…this is so selfish from me…"

Piper shook her head.

"No, it is not selfish, Leo. I understand."

He looked to her , tears started to fill his eyes:

"I am staying alone", he whispered and buried face in his hands "Three months ago, I had a family and now…now I am staying all alone…"

Piper took his hands off his face and caressed his cheek. She did not knew where did she found strength to say next sentence:

"You are not, alone, Leo…You have me."

He look in her eyes. Piper was smiling to him and Leo felt warmth inside himself. Yes, he has her…

"Thank you, Piper", he leaned in and kissed her on cheek "I better go now."

Piper put her head down to hide tears. Quickly, Leo went out of the office and went outside. Sitting in car, he yelled at himself:

"Damn it, Leo! Why did not you…Aaaaawww!", he was sooo mad at himself. He started an engine and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Letter from Leo s father

Whole family Halliwell went together with Leo to escort Catherine and Richard on airport.

"Write me as soon as you can", whispered Phoebe to Catherine.

"I will", replied Catherine and hugged her best friend "Thank you, Phoebe. For everything."

"You are welcome", whispered Phoebe.

Catherine said goodbye to Prue, Grams and Victor and than she turned to Piper.

"Will you excuse us for a moment? I need to have private talk to Piper", said Catherine to everybody. They all nodded and two of them went little bit far away from others.

When no one could not hear them, Piper asked:

"What is it, Cathy?"

Catherine opened her bag and handed an envelope to Piper.

"Here", she said "This is my afther s letter for you."

"For me?", Piper was surprised. Catherine nodded.

"He loved you as his own child, Piper", whispered Cathy "I have found it in his drawer", she looked straight to Piper s eyes "I think it has something to do with Leo."

Piper s cheeks blushed and her look fell down on the floor. Catherine warmly smiled to her:

"I know how much my brother loves you, Piper. I know that I am leaving him in good hands. Please, take care for him."

Piper looked back to Cathy with her eyes full of tears.

"I will", whispered Piper. Two of them hugged each other and Cathy quietly said:

"Thank you, Piper."

"You are welcome", replied Piper with smile. They went back to the others.

"Come on, honey, we will be late", said Richard to Catherine. Cathy turned to Leoand strongly hugged him. Leo hugged her back tightly.

"Good luck, little sister! If anything goes wrong, I am here for you", he whispered.

"Thank you", Cathy quietly said "Be happy, Leo", she looked to Piper, than to Leo and he noticed that and smiled. Cathy kissed him on cheek, smiled and whispered "Listen to your heart, Leo. Do not let her go."

"I will not. I promise", said Leo.

Cathy joined to Richard and they went away. Leo was standing in distance until he felt warm Piper s hand touching his hand.

"Come on. Lets go", she said and they have left airport.

It was around midnight. Piper waited for everybody to fall asleep and than she took white envelope from her bag. She recognized handwriting of Leo s father:

_My dear child._

_I feel awfull sick and I know that I will not live long anymore. But, I can not die before I make sure that someone will watch over my son._

_Maybe you are not aware of this, but I know it for sure. My son loves you, Piper. I can see it in his eyes; how they sparkle everytime you come to visit us or just when he hears your chatting and laughing from garden._

_When I die, I am afraid what will happen to him. That is why I am writing this letter to you, my dear child. You know how much Linda and me love you, like you are our own daughter._

_I can tell that something is waking up between you And Leo. Trust to this boring, old man", _read Piper, smiling and crying at the same time. She wiped her tears away and continued with reading:

"_He is so peacefull when he is beside you, you are the one who can reach to his brain and heart even when his family can not. So, I am asking you; if you love him, do not leave him, Piper. Help him. Please, Piper. He loves you and respects you, and he will protect you from everything. Trust me, I know he will._

_Bye, my dear child! Thank you and may God bless you!_

_Fred Wyatt_

Piper wiped new tears and rose from a bed. She just got dressed up for bed, but now she could not sleep anymore.

She went toward window and looked to house across the street. In Leo s room light was still on. She knew that he was watching TV, he never went early in bed.

He was awake. And that was enough for Piper now.

She put her slippers on and quietly left out of her room. More quietly, she went down the stairs and went outside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love me, Leo

Wind was lightly blowing and cared Piper s hair away a bit, caressing her soft skin. She stood on porch looking to Leo s house for a moment. Than, easy as a wind, she ran across the street. Slowly, she got up on porch of Leo s house. She felt chilness on her skin from wind and she quickly rang.

Leo was in his room watching TV when he heard door bell. He looked to his watch on arm. 00:24. Who could it be at this hour? Maybe it was just his imagionation?

"Yeah, probably", he thought and continued with watching TV.

But, than he heard door bell rang again. And than also knocking; loud knocking broke the silence.

Leo jumped and ran downstairs and opened doors.

Like and angel, in front of him Piper appeared. She was in her long, white, silk nightgown and her hair was down in light curls.

"Piper", he breathed. She was standing on porch, looking at him. Slowly, she came inside the house and Leo closed the doors, thinking that he is dreaming…

But, when he turned around, Piper came closer to him and without any single word, she slowly kissed his lips!

Leo felt his heart fastened up. Her kiss were kissing him passionately and he frozen off. He pulled Piper into his embrace, feeling coldness of her skin from wind outside. He hugged her lovingly, trying to warm her up. Her hands wrapped around his neck as Leo deepened their kiss. Piper unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and caressed his chests.

Leo took her in his arms and, not stopping the kiss and carried her up the stairs to his room. Gently, he laid her down on bed and kissed her , slowly rubbing his palms over her arms. Under his gentle touches, her skin started to warm up.

Piper pulled him in her embrace and whispered:

"Love me, Leo…", their lips joined one more time in passionate kiss as their bodies leaned to each other s. Leo took her beautifull face in his hands and whispered:

"Piper…will you marry me?"

One tear sparkled in Piper s eye and she whispered , smiling:

"Yes…", that tear rolled down her cheek from happiness. Leo wiped it away with gentle kiss:

"I love you, Piper…", he whispered through kiss. Piper s heart melted; oh, how long she wanted to hear those words from him!

"I love you, too, Leo", she breathed, loosing breath from his love for her. She wanted that this night never ends… as well as Leo wished, too… Whole night they were making love in light of far stars…

As they were drifting off to sleep at sunrise, Leo heard Piper s whisper:

"I have told ya that you are not alone…"

He looked to her and they smiled to each other. Leo kissed her forehead knowing that he will never be alone again. Piper will be beside him forever – and longer.

**THE END**


End file.
